1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to baths and showers, and more particularly to flexible closures for a shower.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Shower curtains are used to prevent water from a shower from splashing out of the tub.and also to prevent cool air from passing into the tub. Also, shower curtains provide privacy. Shower curtains are generally hung from a curtain rod adjacent to the tub and hang down over a portion of the tub. Shower curtains are generally translucent and are generally waterproof.
While shower curtains provide a valuable advantage to baths, they do have several drawbacks. One drawback is that during a shower, the shower curtain often blows back into the tub. This is generally caused by the air currents associated with the hot water, steam flow, air flow and temperature gradients present in a shower. Whatever the cause, the moving shower curtain can be a nuisance, and can even be dangerous if the bather trips on the curtain.
Therefore, there is a need for a shower curtain that is not likely to blow back into the tub during a shower.
While the art contains examples of shower curtains having weights thereon, these weights are generally metal. Such metal elements may have a tendency to rust and may require special maintenance procedures. This requirement adds to the effort required to care for such shower curtains. Furthermore, some metal weights may be incompatible with the materials used in the tub.
Therefore, there is a need for a shower curtain that has low maintenance requirements.
Furthermore, some presently-available shower curtains use metal elements which are not environmentally friendly. Thus, it may be difficult to dispose of an old shower curtain that has metal elements associated therewith.
Therefore, there is a need for a shower curtain that is environmentally friendly.
Still further, shower curtains with special metal elements may be difficult to manufacture, thereby increasing the cost of the shower curtain either to the seller or to the consumer.
Therefore, there is a need for a shower curtain that can overcome the problems associated with presently-available shower curtains yet which can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner.
Furthermore, some presently-available shower curtains having metal elements are not versatile. That is, these shower curtains do not work with all tubs and tub shapes. Thus, part of a potential market is lost to the seller.
Therefore, there is a need for a shower curtain that is versatile.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a shower curtain that is not likely to blow back into the tub during a shower.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shower curtain that has low maintenance requirements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shower curtain that is environmentally friendly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shower curtain that can overcome the problems associated with presently-available shower curtains yet which can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shower curtain that is versatile.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a shower curtain embodying the present invention which has a bottom hem located adjacent to the bottom of the shower curtain in the set-up configuration and has sand encased in that bottom hem.
The sand is environmentally friendly, yet provides a great deal of stability to the shower curtain and prevents gaps forming between the shower curtain and the tub. The sand is versatile and does not require a great deal of maintenance. Since sand is readily available, the overall cost of manufacturing the shower curtain is not significantly increased.